MY STUPID TWILIGHT
by Biddy429
Summary: Bella is in love with Edward, Edward is in love with Bella - everything is just as it should be - a romance between two lovers - ha, it seems that way doesnt it, not all it what it seems - or is it - you will only find out if you read regular updates! ha!


_HI READERS - Im just trying to write my own version of the events – I am not going to write what happens in Biology (was never my best subject anyway) but I am open to ideas – what would you like to happen in this story – I am going to have all the Cullens involved – not too sure if I want the Quilletes included nor am I sure I even want to have Jacob in the story. Let me know what you all think please?_

_Also, I don't like Tanya AT ALL so I don't know if I want her in any part of this – don't mind including the Volturi but want to keep the story quite simple –I would like to include Charlie at some point but don't want to bother any further with Renee and Phil as I think the only use for them in the entire story anyway is that she is Bella's mother – so she is a necessary character in the story to start with but doesn't really make a difference to any other part of it._

_I would like to have a bit of a twist in the story to deviate from the actual Twilight story but I want to keep the essence of the story a love story between Edward and Bella – I want Edward to be the eager one in the relationship and Bella being a bit reluctant to get involved in a vampires life – so this means Edward has a lot of work to do trying to persuade her! _

I SHOULD SAY AT THIS POINT THAT I DONT OWN ANYTHING – NOT EVEN THE PAPER THIS IS WRITTEN ON! (not even on paper so that wont be a problem)

I WOULD VERY MUCH WELCOME SOME IDEAS AND IF POSSIBLE I WILL TRY TO ENCOMPASE THEM IN THE STORY LINE SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO OFFER ANY!

PLEASE DO YOUR BEST TO GIVE ME HONEST REVIEWS...........YOUR KNOW WHAT REVIEWS LEAD TO DONT YOU – MORE CHAPTERS – MORE MORE MORE

**MY STUPID TWILIGHT**

Bella parked her truck in the only empty space in the parking lot, alongside a silver Volvo. She looked at her truck and then to the Volvo and thought "nice car, bet dad paid for it". "Oh, well she said, we cant all have fancy cars – and anyway I love my old truck!"

She walked from the lot into the school where she was to begin her first day as a junior. She examined her timetable and tried to locate her first class. As she was doing this she heard a lot of mumbling and whispering behind her, she turned around to find a group of students talking and laughing amongst themselves. "_oh, I hope I meet some new friends here, it would be great to belong to a group of friends like that!" _Bella had recently moved from Phoenix, Arizona where she lived with her mum and new step-dad, Phil. She had arrived here in Forks 2 days ago to live with her dad and was really not looking forward to it at all. She never had many close friends in Phoenix so it was not a problem leaving them behind. She did however feel horrible at having to leave her mum, they were always close and she just new she would miss her terribly.

Bella's parents had separated and eventually divorced when she was a toddler and recently her mum, Renee had remarried and was now touring the country with Phil in his capacity as Baseball Coach for a well known baseball team. Although her mum had decided to keep their home for the time being, it was not feasible for Bella to live there alone as she was still only 17 and a minor. It was not practable for her to attend school whilst her mum and Phil were travelling so she made the choice to come and live with her dad.

Forks was a small town near Washington and Bella had spent most of her Christmases there as a child. She did also spend some summer breaks there but had never really lived there with her dad for any great length of time. It was going to be really hard for her adjusting to the new environment and also the change in the weather, wet, cold, dull and green as opposed to dry, hot, sunny and brown!

Bella being a shy and somewhat introvert girl was unaware that the whispers she heard were mainly regarding her, most of the students knew that a new girl would be coming to school today and they were all vaguely aware that she was originally from Forks but had grown up in Phoenix. She walked ahead along the corridor intent on finding her first class. As she walked, head bowed, she obviously had not been looking where she was going and before she knew it she came in contact with a cold hard object. On lifting her head, having to strain her head a bit higher, her eyes met with a pair of golden eyes, the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen which she quickly realised belonged to the most beautiful face she had ever seen. She quickly looked away mumbling "oh, I'm sorry, I should have been looking where I was going" She thought to herself "_please please don't let him see my blushing – he must think I'm a right dork, yep, great first impressions Bella – hmph!"_

The most beautiful pair of eyes and the most handsome face she had ever seen looked down at her with a lopsided grin and said "Hey, it's okay – don't worry about it, I should have been quicker and moved out of your way, I hope your not hurt or anything?" Bella replied "Oh, no, no don't apologise, I'm a bit of a klutz and should have been looking where I was going, and no, im not hurt!" Bella shook her head and could not believe that this georgeous guy was apologising and taking the blame for her clumsieness – this has never happened before – she usually got a few nasty remarks and comments made about her and was not used to this reaction.

She arrived at her first class, Biology just as the bell rang. Mr Bannon, the Biology teacher welcomed her and Bella introduced herself to him earning a pleasant smile from him. He showed her to the only vacant seat in the classroom. Bella looked over and her eyes met with the most geous face she had ever encountered. He looked like a model, glowing golden eyes, bronze tousled hair, muscular torso. He was wearing a black fitted t-shirt which stretched over his biceps in ways that should have been illegal. He simply smiled at her and then dropped his eyes.

She blushed instantly and somehow managed to stumble to her seat without falling and tried to sit down as elegantly as she possibly could.

Mr Bannon proceeded to explain what the topic of todays class was going to be "metamorphosis". Bella breathed a sigh of relief at this point as she had already covered this topic in her last school and realised that she would not have to concentrate as much – it was not as if she could concentrate much anyway with this georgeous hunk sitting next to her!

Mr Bannon proceeded with the lecture whilst Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat, sneaking quick peeks at her neighbour, who was blatantly staring at her the entire time. Each time she looked at him she quickly looked away, "why is he doing that?" Before long the class had ended and she just could not wait to get out of the room away from his constant staring! She ran from the classroom straight to the office and spoke with Mrs Cross. She asked Mrs Cope if there was any possibility of being moved from Biology and into another science class – Mrs Cope replied by saying "why my dear you have only just arrived today, why don't you like Biology?" Bella replied by saying "well Mrs Cross it is just that I have covered most of this term already in my last school and was wanting to try something else" Mrs Cross dutifully looked through the availability and returned to Bella saying "I am so sorry my dear but all the other science classes are full, its seems that they are extremely popular this term, it looks like you will need to stay where you are for the timebeing" "Oh well, said Bella, I understand, I will just have to stick with it – thanks for your trouble anyway"

Bella had just walked out of the office when she met with a solid hard object and when she looked up her eyes met with the golden pair of eyes she had sat next to in Biology. "Oh, I am so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going" All she heard at this point was a grunt, an arm reached out to take her elbow and steady her, he replied "Dont worry, I don't mind georgeous girls walking into me now and then, but I must say I don't know if I like them lying to get out of sitting in class next to me, what on earth have I done to you?" ""nnnothing, at all, wwwhat have I dddone?"

"Oh You've done nothing, are you okay and I am fine. Well, we may as well introduce ourselves, helloi, my name is Edward Cullen, and yours?" " Oh, Im Bella, Bella Swan – hi!"

"Well, its nice to know who you are bumping into, so are you going to tell me why you don't want to sit next to me in class or not?" "Er, well this is really awkward, now I just feel stupid, look can we just forget about this ..... please?" Bella was blushing profusely by now and her head tilted down to look at her feet, feeling extremely foolish and not knowing how to handle the situation. She began tugging at the hem of her check shirt as she was now exceptionally nervous.

Edward had gone very quiet and before she realised what was happening, a cool hand had reached out and lifted her chin up very gently and she found herself yet again looking into those eyes, he spoke very quietly saying "why are you blushing?" Edward looked into the most deep chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen and for a second was lost! It was at that moment he realised that his life might never be the same again.

Bella found it really difficult to speak at all, she felt incredibly foolish and wished that she had not acted to impulsively , _"what is wrong with me" she asked herself, "why am I acting like this, he is only a guy – okay a georgeous one but still, only a guy"_

"Well", said Edward, "I take it you are not going to speak then, well I will just have to do something about that then, wont I"

Bella looked at him in confusion and then in horror because she then realised what he was about to do and she found herself unable to move or react at all! _Bella thought to herself "omg he is going to kiss me, oh no" and promptly closed her eyes!_

Edward had moved his hand from her chin around to cup her face, and before she realised what was happening he had lowered his face to hers and his cool lips met with her warm lips. His touch was as soft and light as a feather, he kissed her, not once, not twice but at least three times before skimming his lips down her jawline then down the side of her neck and then back up again. Her breath hitched in her throat and then she just completely forgot to breath!

Her knees turned to jelly and she felt herself falling. It was then she realised that Edward had reached his other arm around her waist and pulled her close to his hard body. _"wow, how on earth did that happen" she thought "I'm in heaven or just simply losing my mind – either way I don't care – I like it"_

Edward kept his arm around her but lifted his face from hers and smiled a dazzling lop-sided grin at her – she just stared with a glazed look in her eyes!

"I think its time I took you for lunch, you need to sit down before you fall down" Edward said smiling at her "umm, okay.......yeah....." replied Bella.

Edward led Bella towards the Cafeteria and helped her into a seat, he made sure that she was settled and then proceeded to get some lunch for her. He brought her a salad, yoghurt and a bottle of water and placed the tray in front of her saying "eat, then we talk, okay?" "Yessir" said Bella and proceded to eat her lunch. "Where is your lunch?" asked Bella, "Oh, I'm not hungry, don't worry about me".

Edward sat opposite Bella and just simply stared into her eyes as she nibbled her lunch "You don't eat much do you?" said Edward "I eat enough" replied Bella "Well, I will need to make sure that you eat more so I will start by taking you out to dinner tonight, are you free tonight?"

"Well, um, yes, I am actually, I have homework though" said Bella "Not a problem, I will pick you up at 7pm" replied Edward.

"You are very bossy!" Bella accused. Edward replied, "Do you really think so, and there was I thinking that I was just being kind and caring, do you not want to go on a date with me then?"

"What, oh yes, er, yes I do, its just that we have only just met, thats all!"

"Well Bella, is that now how people get to know one-another, by going on dates and such like?"

Bella lowered her eyes, yet again feeling foolish, "I'm being silly aren't I?"

"No Bella you are not being silly!" said Edward "Come on, I want to show you something so hurry up and finish your lunch, do you mind skipping class this afternoon?"

"Huh, I've only been here for a day and you want me to skip class already?" Bella dug her timetable out of her bag and checked what subject she had after lunch, "Oh, wait a minute, I've got 2 free blocks this afternoon, so it looks like I'm skipping, I had better not let Charlie find out though or he'lll kill me!"

"Don't worry about getting into trouble with the school or Charlie, I'll sort that out! Edward said.

"Right, like you can!" replied Bella

Edward shook his head and said "Come on you, we need to get going. We will go in your truck and I will get my sister, Alice to take my car home after school, is that okay?"

"My truck" said Bella, "well okay, where are we going then, if I'm driving then I need to know?"

"Oh no, you are not driving Bella, I'm driving, It's a surprise remember?"

"My truck, my keys, I drive" Bella replied

She looked at Edward and could not believe her eyes when he held a set of keys in the air, "my keys, where did you, no HOW did you get them?"

"I have ways" laughed Edward "Are you getting in or do I have to carry you?"

"Okay okay, I'm getting in" Bella climbed into the passengers seat and put her seat belt on, Edward closed the door and walked around to the drivers seat and climbed in beside her, he put the key into the ingnition and before long they found themselves travelling on a country road, eventually they came to the mouth of a forrest. Edward parked the truck and slid out onto the ground, he arrived quickly at Bella's door, undid her seat belt and lifted her out of her seat. Before her feet hit the ground he was kissing her, she quickly wound her arms around his neck and gave herself over to the kiss.

Edward withdrew from Bella, who was now very breathless. "Bella" he said looking into her chocolate brown eyes, he lifted his hand and traced the outline of her lips "have you any idea what you do to me?" he said, "I think I've got a fair idea Edward, can we do it again?" Edward opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and just shook his head. He reached down and took her hand and then said "Come on, we have to walk the rest of the way" and pulled her behind him. She had only taken around five or six steps when she stumbled "Edward, please tell me we are not hiking, I don't do hiking!" "No, silly Bella, we are just walking through the forrest, I want to show you something" said Edward, "um, ok" said Bella, "but _please_ don't make me walk too far" Edward just smiled at her and pulled her along with him.

They walked through the forrest, Bella stumbling a few times, Edward was always there to catch her before she fell, they did not talk much at all, Bella concentrating on where she was putting her feet, Edward concentrating on not letting her fall. They must have walked for about 2hours before they came upon the most beautiful sight, or Bella, had ever seen. In front of her was a large big green clearing which was full of all sorts of wild flowers, at the far end of the clearing was a stream which flowed down from a waterfall coming from the mountain behind them. Bella had never seen anything so beautiful, apart from Edward that was, and just simply stood there in total awe! Edward must have realised that she became still and looked at her face, he could not believe that he could see so much pleasure and happiness in that moment. He would do anything to see her smile and look like that as it gave him so much pleasure. Bella whispered "oh Edward, this is beautiful, I honestly did not know that such a place could exist, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Edward moved to her side and put his arms around her waist, he then bent down to kiss her neck and said "I don't know about it being the most beautiful thing I have ever seen although it is nice, I am standing here holding the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my arms" She turned around and said "Oh, you are so soppy Edward, but me, beautiful, I really don't think so – I really think you need your eyes testing!" Edward shook his head and said "Bella, you really don't get it do you, you really cant see what I can see, to me you ARE the most beautiful thing, my eyes see what they do and the image they see cannot be changed so you will just have to live that" Bella playfully slapped his arm and said "fine, if you say so".

_Bella was thinking "Oh my god, what am I doing here with this guy, he is handsome, clever and has literally swept me off my feet! I have only known him for what, a matter of hours, and so far I have kissed him, gone off on my own into a secluded forrest, let him drive my beloved truck – I think I am losing my mind, I need to stop this, now, I need to get away from him before he completely sucks me in – wait a minute, do I really want to get away fromhim, this is just too good to be true – my luck does not come this easily, it has to end soon – maybe its a dream and I am going to wake up soon"_


End file.
